Return of the Last Uchiha
by Green Rainboots
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves after fifteen years, and is immediately thrown in prison until one of the Hokages has decided what to do with him. The first one he sees is the 6th Hokage, and he is in for a surprise.


_This is not exactly a new story, so it's not one of my best. Just so you know._

_---_

28 year-old Sasuke Uchiha snot eat on the bed in his cell in Konoha's Maximum Security Prison. He had been there for two days. He had been walking around Konoha, working up the nerve to actually go in and see Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. But he hadn't got the chance before ANBU had found him and arrested him. He was now waiting to be picked up so he could see the Hokages – apparently, a new one had been chosen since Sasuke left, fifteen years ago. They would have to make a decision about whether Sasuke was allowed to be released, or if he should just stay in prison.

The door was unlocked.

"Come on, Uchiha. It's time for you to see the 6th Hokage" Kotetsu Hagane said. Sasuke got up and left the cell. Kotetsu had one hand on his arm. They left the prison and arrived at the Hokage tower.

Kotetsu knocked on the door to the Hokage office.

"Come in" a somewhat familiar voice said. Sasuke frowned, trying to remember the owner of the voice. Kotetsu went in, leaving Sasuke outside, and closed the door.

"Lord Hokage" Sasuke heard Kotetsu say. Sasuke now knew one certain thing about the new Hokage: it was a man. "I brought Sasuke Uchiha"

"Thanks. Send him in" the Hokage said. Kotetsu came out and pulled Sasuke into the room, leaving again.

Sasuke looked down, and waited for the Hokage to say something, but the only sound was that of pages being flipped through. After a painfully long time, Sasuke looked up to see why the Hokage wasn't saying anything.

And he was surprised by what he saw.

"N-Naruto?" he questioned.

"That's right" the Hokage said and lifted his head to look at Sasuke with a smile. Not a grin, but a smile. Naruto Uzumaki looked like he used to, yet very different.

His spiky blond hair was a little longer, so it covered more than half of his headband. His blue eyes seemed darker under the surface, but the marks on his cheeks looked exactly the same. His orange outfit was switched with what pretty much all other male Jonin wore. The only thing unusual about his outfit was a long white robe with short sleeves and red flames in the bottom hem.

"You're the 6th Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you I'd become Hokage one day, didn't I?" Naruto said, putting down the brush he had been writing with. He shrugged. "Maybe it's something my father passed down to me"

"Your father?" Sasuke frowned in confusion. Naruto had never known the identity of his parents. Not many had.

Naruto nodded and pointed to a picture on the wall. "The 4th Hokage" he said. Sasuke looked at the picture, and though he was shocked by the news, he was able to tell how much they looked alike. He looked back at Naruto.

"I'm told we're a lot alike, and not just in appearance. Apparently we have very similar personalities. Though a lot have actually pointed out that my personality and Ninjutsu resembles my mother more than my father. But we're still alike" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. "I think I was only allowed to have this robe because he was my father. I do have my own, though. I just also like to wear this one. And my other one is being cleaned after a mission"

Sasuke looked at the desk. It was covered by scrolls and stacks of papers and books.

"So" Sasuke asked, looking back up at Naruto. "What are you gonna do with me?"

Naruto frowned slightly. "I'm not gonna do anything with you. I'm leaving you to Tsunade"

"She still makes decisions?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It's nice. It means we can split the paperwork, and I can take a day or two off every now and then" Naruto said. "I'm gonna talk to Tsunade after she's talked with you, and I'll possibly put in a good word for you, but you used to be my best friend, so I decided to leave this to grandma Tsunade. Otherwise, my judgment might not be as clear. She has no ties to you, so…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "What can happen to me?"

"Well, either you'll be in prison for the rest of your life, or you'll be set free. Though you'll have to earn everyone's trust again. Whatever the case, you're not gonna be leaving the village for quite a while" Naruto said.

There was a long silence.

"So what's it like to be the Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty cool" Naruto said. "I get to make a lot of decisions, though the paperwork gets boring sometimes. Gaara agrees with me on that. But I started a new training in the academy. Anyone who wants to be a medical ninja can start training to be that in the academy. It's improved the number of successful missions, and surviving ninja"

"How are the others?" Sasuke was curious to know what he'd missed.

"Happy. Gaara is respected instead of feared. Shukaku has also been removed from him, so he sleeps now. He's lost the rings around his eyes. Shikamaru and Temari are married, and I think Shikamaru is getting a little tired of her pregnancy. Can't blame him, she's ruined all the windows in their house five times. Luckily, she's almost nine months along. Hinata's the leader of the Hyuga clan, with Neji as her closest adviser. He's married to Tenten, and he told me they wanted their family to grow. Choji and Ino are dating and Sakura's engaged to Lee. Lee has achieved his dream, because he's one of the best Jonin we have. Or that's at least what his team's think. He's been squad Jonin for two very successful teams. Kiba is dating Hinata, I forgot to mention that, and Shino is just Shino, just like Kankuro is just Kankuro. Kakashi's good, Kurenai's a little busy with her kid, Asuma's dead, unfortunately, and Guy is as youthful as he always was, even if he has got a few years on his back"

"It sounds like everyone's just living their happy lives"

"Yeah. Hinata and Neji are the only ones of your old friends who aren't leading a squad. And Gaara. Choji is loved, just like Lee, Shino is respected, Ino and Sakura are liked, Kiba is **very** optimistic, Tenten is very helpful, Shikamaru is actually not that lazy during missions, but lazy during their training, so they go to Temari and her squad for a little extra help every now and then, and whenever they do, Shikamaru gets a smack to the head by her fan, because she doesn't like it when he doesn't help his team. But he's learned from the pain, so I don't think he's that bad anymore"

"Hn" Sasuke said, because he really had no idea what else to say.

"So, I heard a little bird singing about you killing Itachi a long time ago" Naruto said. "Why didn't you come back after that?"

"I couldn't bring myself to come back" Sasuke said. "I just started missing everything and regretting leaving in the first place about a year ago. Then it took me a while to work up the nerve to come back"

"But the ANBU caught you before you could turn yourself in" Naruto ended. Sasuke nodded. Naruto leaned forward again. "So. I guess that's it"

"I guess so" Sasuke said.

"Kotetsu!" Naruto called. The Jonin was inside the office two seconds later. "You can take Sasuke back to his cell. Arrange his meeting with lady Tsunade when you come back"

"Yes, lord Hokage" Kotetsu said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him out of the office. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto send him a smile before he bend over his paperwork again.

Sasuke returned to his cell feeling much better than when he left it. Naruto seemed to be fine, despite Sasuke's actions and his previous intention to kill Naruto. He, and everybody else, seemed to be fine and very happy. Despite the damage he had caused, everyone he used to hold dear, and the ones he liked, even if they weren't friends, were happy.

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha, looking around. The place looked very peaceful. Kids were running around playing, and grown-ups were walking around talking. He walked around aimlessly, passing many different areas, including the home of Temari and Shikamaru Nara, just in time to hear her shout at him for accepting a three day long A-rank mission, and he tried to calm her down. That didn't appear to be going very well.

It was two weeks since he had been thrown in prison. Since he had first talked to Naruto, he had also talked with Tsunade, explaining his reasons for leaving and his feelings when he left, when he fought Naruto, when he trained with and lived with Orochimaru, when he killed Itachi, and when he wanted to come back. It took a very long time and was split into different meetings. He had also talked with Naruto lightly about the same subjects, and about other things. Sasuke had really wanted to know what was going on with his former friends, and had Naruto retell the first mission to get Sasuke back. Sasuke wanted him to apologize to Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Choji for the injuries they got during the mission, but he also wanted to tell them – especially Choji and Neji – that they should be truly proud of themselves for taking on such strong opponents.

Gaara had once walked in when Sasuke was about to walk out, and Sasuke had been extremely shocked. He looked **very** different without the black rings around his eyes. Gaara also seemed surprised to see Sasuke, but didn't do much other than say hello, ask how he was doing, and answer the few questions Sasuke had for him.

It had taken Tsunade and Naruto almost a week to come to a decision and make the Council Elders agree with them. From what Sasuke had heard from Kotetsu and his partner Izumo Kamizuki, Naruto and Tsunade had been so annoyed with the Elders that they strongly considered getting a new council. But finally they had made the decision to let Sasuke out of prison. He was on probation, and wasn't allowed to leave the village, but he was out of prison. And he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to make amends with his old comrades and friends. He had easily made amends with Naruto, and he was the one Sasuke desperately wanted to make amends with.

Sasuke didn't really know where to start. When he passed Temari and Shikamaru, he considered visiting him, but the argument kept him at a safe distance. He knew that Temari could get pretty dangerous.

So instead Sasuke walked the familiar way to Kakashi's home. He knocked on the door, and it was opened a few seconds later.

Kakashi Hatake looked like himself, only a little older. He also looked **very** surprised to see Sasuke. Sasuke was pretty sure Kakashi knew that he was back, because Naruto had most likely told most of his friends. But Kakashi probably wasn't expecting Sasuke to come by.

"Hi" Sasuke said, feeling a little nervous, but he didn't show it.

"Hi" Kakashi said.

"Can I come in?"

**The End!**


End file.
